Invisible
by SunflowersAndMatryoshkas
Summary: Hay muchos tipos diferentes de soledad, y muchas formas de lidiar con ella. Sin embargo...todo es más difícil cuando eres...invisible. OneShot. Mera reflexión de los pensamientos de un canadiense.


**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes mencionados aquí me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Himaruya

Invisible.

Eso es lo que él era, para todos. Invisible. En el sentido estricto de la palabra. No podían verlo. Coronaba el continente, aunque siempre a la sombra de su hermano. Su hermano. El autoproclamado héroe. La autoestima personificada. Ruido, risas, y un enorme ego, todos unidos en una sola persona. Admirable para unos, irritante para otros. Pero, ¿qué más daba? A él lo veían. Era imposible no hacerlo.

Él, su hermano gemelo, era el polo opuesto. Ambos eran como el día y la noche, el fuego y el hielo, el sonido y el silencio. Silencioso, pensativo, y terriblemente tímido. Aunque a pesar de la soledad y el frío de su tierra, él era cálido y amable. Añoraba estar con los demás. Oh, cómo lo hacía. Solo, únicamente en compañía del pequeño osezno blanco como la nieve.

Sabía que no era el único. Pero también suponía que todos tenían diferentes modos de canalizar su soledad. El mayor de los germanos, el albino despojado de su estatus de nación hacía ya varios años, intentaba llamar la atención todo lo que podía. Y lo conseguía. Con creces. No era del tipo de persona que se resignaría a lo que el destino le tuviera reservado. La suya era una situación diferente. Una soledad que era combatida con las enormes ganas de hacerse notar, de ser el centro del espectáculo. No le importaba lo que los demás pudieran pensar de él. No se dejaba pisar. Era increíble, y lo sabía. No había nadie que pudiera convencerle de lo contrario.

Su homólogo europeo, el más grande del mundo, habitaba una tierra aún más extensa, fría e inhóspita que la suya, pero su personalidad era completamente diferente. Intimidante. Aparentaba ser tranquilo y simpático, pero algo en aquella eterna sonrisa infantil demostraba que algo no iba bien. La compañía que conseguía se debía únicamente al miedo que infundía. No había más que ver los rostros espantados de aquellos que habían sido sus siervos durante años, que no fueron pocos. El terror en sus ojos, el deseo de huir, y las espaldas cubiertas de cicatrices mostraban la cruel y retorcida huella que la soledad había dejado en la mente del ruso.

Otros no parecían molestarse demasiado con el hecho de no estar en compañía. Aquél que habitaba en el país del sol naciente, apenas había tenido contacto con nadie desde que nació, a excepción de su hermano mayor adoptivo, el más antiguo de todo el grupo. El pequeño japonés creció por su cuenta, alejado de todos los demás. Sin embargo, cuando conoció el mundo occidental, se esforzó todo lo posible en aprender e integrarse con sus nuevos compañeros. Y obtuvo resultados. Era uno más, a pesar de sus diferencias.

Suspiró. ¿Qué podía hacer para que los demás se fijaran en él? No quería quedarse así para siempre, aunque no parecía haber alternativa. Hablaba, pero nadie lo escuchaba. Estaba allí, pero nadie lo veía. Gritaba, y nadie se daba cuenta. Lloraba, y nadie secaba sus lágrimas. Ni siquiera los que fueron sus tutores, sus consejeros y guías, parecían fijarse en él. Ya no. Quizá lo hicieran cuando aún era sólo un niño, aunque ya entonces era eclipsado por su gemelo.

El frío viento agitaba su largo y rubio cabello, su gracioso rizo moviéndose con la brisa. Sus ojos violetas se posaron en una hoja de arce que pasaba por delante de él, casi rozando su nariz. Le gustaban los arces. Eran sus árboles favoritos. Seguramente no faltaría mucho para que el invierno hiciera su aparición. Pronto empezaría a nevar, y él quedaría completamente aislado del mundo. Aunque no importaba, en realidad. Todo seguiría siendo igual para él. Lo que daría por un amigo...Alguien que lo acompañara en aquellos momentos...

Se volvió para mirar a su único compañero, que en aquel momento lo observaba desde el suelo, sentado en el porche.

\- Kuma...tú eres mi amigo, ¿verdad?

El osito se limitó a mirarlo sin mudar su gesto inexpresivo. Entonces, formuló la pregunta tan temida por su dueño.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?


End file.
